Pumbaa
Pumbaa is a warthog who serves as one of Simba's sidekicks in The Lion King alongside Timon. He treats Timon like a brother. He is the tetartagonist in the first film, a supporting character in the second film and The Lion Guard and the deuteragonist of the third film and the TV series. He was voiced by Ernie Sabella in all of his appearances. Seth Rogen is set to voice Pumbaa in the upcoming remake of The Lion King. History The Lion King/''The Lion King 1 1/2'' A silhouette version of Pumbaa is seen in the theater where he watches with Timon. In this midquel, Pumbaa appears as a mysterious figure which turns out to be him after Timon says, "Goodbye" to Ma. When he and Timon have a misunderstanding, they decide to be best friends. He and Timon also made all the animals faint when they are about to see Simba. When they want to go to a home, they hear Simba and Nala singing, "I Just Can't Wait To Be King", getting humiliated. Pumbaa, along with Timon, tries to find a new home in the Elephant Graveyard (where Mufasa is attacking the hyenas), in the Gorge (where a herd of wildebeests stampedes), and a new location ("Hakuna Matata"). This is where they let Simba stay after rescuing him from buzzards and raising him after Mufasa's death. Pumbaa also hates when Timon and Simba drink snails at morning, meaning that they will feel stuffed. Outside the midquel, Pumbaa (also with Timon) teach Simba how to say, "Hakuna Matata" ("No Worries"). Pumbaa also feels jealous about Simba falling in love with Nala, so Timon and Pumbaa decide to break them up. Although they failed, Simba and Nala argued in the recycled original movie. Timon convinces Pumbaa that they won and walk away from Mufasa's spirit (thinking that he is a storm cloud). Nala also convinces him and Timon that they must return to Pride Rock where Simba is confronting his uncle Scar. In the midquel, Pumbaa also becomes friends again with Timon in the desert. He, Timon, Simba, Rafiki, Nala, and her lionesses are seen confronting Scar and the hyenas. His last appearance (along with Timon) was when they see Simba become the king and standing up with Timon on Pride Rock. In the midquel, he also appears singing the final song in Hakuna Matata. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Pumbaa later appears alongside Timon during Kiara's birth. He and Timon faint when Rafiki says the cub is the girl. Later, after being sent by Simba to keep an eye on her, Pumbaa and Timon try to give Kiara shade and offer her grubs which she rejects. He and Timon argue after eating the grubs, describing what is crunchy or slimy giving Kiara the chance to sneak away into the Outlands. Later, he is seen with Timon, Nala and two Pridelander lionesses in joining Simba in trying to drive out Scar's loyal follower and leader of the Outsiders, Zira and her son Kovu (who Kiara befriends). Years later, Pumbaa and Timon are sent by Simba to watch over Kiara on her first hunt but she catches them and and is angered that her father broke his promise to let her do the hunt alone and leaves. After Zira and the Outsiders' ambush, Pumbaa carries an injured Simba back to Pride Rock. Pumbaa and Timon later see Kovu return to Pride Rock and like Simba, believe him to have been part of the ambush. Later, he and Timon feel worried about not watching Kiara (after she runs away to look for Kovu) and also outsmarting the Outsiders during the final battle. After the two prides reunite and Kiara and Kovu are married, Zazu isn't amused when Pumbaa and Timon burst into tears until they stop. Pumbaa, along with Timon, is rejoiced when Mufasa's ghost says "We are one". The Lion Guard Pumbaa along with Timon, appears in the 2015 TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and it's follow up 2016 series The Lion Guard. It is set in the middle of the second film and is centred around Simba and Nala's second child Kion. In this series Pumbaa and Timon serve as uncles to Kion's honey badger friend Bunga. Other adaptations Timon and Pumbaa Pumbaa, along with Timon, is one of the main characters appearing in multiple episodes. He is currently voiced by Ernie Sabella. In the series, it is revealed that Pumbaa's surname is Smith and his known relatives are his uncles Boaris (who is a Russian ballet dancer) and Ernie and that he has a cousin called Mildred. Pumbaa also briefly adopted a alligator and named him Pumbaa Jr.. Gallery Pumbaa/Gallery Trivia * Pumbaa's flatulence is actually Ernie Sabella zerberting on his hand. (pressing his mouth on his hand and creating the sound). Sabella states that he is proud to be "the first Disney character--who...actually had gas." * In an earlier draft to The Lion King, Pumbaa, along with Timon, was originally going to be a childhood friend of Simba and Nala's and would have played with them and their other playmates; Mheetu (who was going to be Nala's younger brother) and a bat-eared fox named Bhati. He and Timon would also have fled the Pride Lands with Simba after Mufasa's death and Scar's takeover. * Pumbaa was originally going to be called Harold. Category:Characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Pigs Category:Sidekicks Category:Idiots Category:Adults Category:Cowards Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Warthogs Category:Disney characters